


You're Our Family

by witchy_words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Sam, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_words/pseuds/witchy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having problems with her family, so Sam reminds her what family is really about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.   
> This is Part 2 to my Supernatural Comfort series.

“Motherfucker!” you shouted, throwing your phone across the room and punching the wall. You squatted down pushing the heel of your hand into your forehead. Your hand stung and throbbed from striking the wall, but you didn’t care. Pure anger coursed through your veins. Your Family’s words coursed through your ears…. Inconvenience… disappointment… You slammed your fists on the floor. The force made you lose your balance and you fell to the floor. You sighed heavily running your hands through your hair. You could feel the sadness creeping into your bones. The tears started welling in your eyes.  
“Fuck! I am not going to cry, dammit!” You shouted to no one. There was a tentative knock on your doorframe. Sam poked his head in a concerned look plastered across his face.   
“Your family?” He asked cautiously. Sam and everyone else knew you weren’t really on great terms with your family, and that was even before your best friend was killed by a vengeful spirit and you became a hunter. You sighed.  
“Yeeup!” you answered. “Wanna hear what I did wrong this time?” you said in a cold sarcastic tone.  
“Sure, if ranting is going to help you, let it out. I’m all ears.” He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. You gave a halfhearted smile to the younger Winchester and joined him on the bed. You spent the next few minutes animatedly reenacting the conversation between you and your parents.   
“Wow…’ Sam said quietly when you finished.   
“Yeah,” You agreed. “So basically, they’ve disowned me, and I’m not welcome in my own house anymore.” You said, your anger draining, sadness replacing it. You covered you face with your hands and let out a muffled scream. Sam chuckled while he rubbed your back soothingly. When you finally looked up into his face, tears were spilling onto your cheeks. Sam gently wiped them away with his thumb while you said  
“I’ve been disowned by my own family! What the fuck do I even do with that?!” Sam brushed your hair softly over your ear.   
“Y/n you are incredible, it doesn’t matter if your family sees that or not. Dean, and Cas, and I do, and we love you. You’re a part of our little family.” He stated kindly. Your mind flashed through all the times you’d laughed and cried and fought beside the Winchesters. They were your family. The tears started falling faster as you looked down to avoid Sam’s intense gaze, but he took you face in his large, soft hands, making you look him in the eye. “Who cares about what your family thinks? Screw them! You have a new family. Don’t think about them anymore. We love you, and we will always stay by you. You’re our family, you are wanted here, you are NOT alone, Y/n. Remember that.” He pulled you into a warm strong hug that melted your worries away. You had a home and, a family with the Winchesters.


End file.
